Uneventful
by Vanilla Wafer
Summary: On his day off from work Grimmjow is left alone with the twins Raiden and Reiko all day while Aki attends her classes just how will this day turn out? One-shot.


Well here's a short little one shot for those of you wondering about Raiden and Reiko. Well I hope you guys enjoy this.

_**Summary: On his day off from work Grimmjow is left alone with the twins when Aki has classes to attend to just how will this day turn out? **_

* * *

Uneventful

Grimmjow looked down at the two crying twins; Aki had just left for school and it was his day off from work so he was stuck with Reiko and Raiden all day. He sighed heavily every time she left they would start crying their eyes out. He shoved his hands into his pockets and glared down at the two.

"How long do you two intend to keep on crying." they sniffed and looked up at him tears welling up in the corner of their eyes they started to cry again; he growled. "Why do you two hate me?" he mumbled to himself. He picked them up; they stop crying and tugged at his hair. "Ow! You little fu . . ." they laughed as he placed them down on the floor of the living room. They started to play with their toys; he turned on the tv when he felt someone tug at the hem of his pants.

"Daddy! I'm hungry!" Raiden whined.

"What do you want?" he climbed onto Grimmjow's lap.

"Curry!"

"Ewwww!" Rekio whined. He looked down at his little girl.

"Well what would like?"

"Soba!" Grimmjow sighed heavily.

_'I can't make any of that shit.'_ he thought. Raiden had jumped off of his lap and was arguing with Reiko. "Shut up and go put on your shoes we'll go out." they cheered and ran to the door. Turning off the tv he stood up and went to the door where Reiko and Raiden were waiting. They ran out the door he growled. "HEY DON'T RUN OFF YOU IDIOTS!" he quickly locked the door and caught up to them grabbing their hands and pulling them back to him roughly. They looked up at him pouting he just shook his head.

"Why does mommy go to school today!?" Reiko whined.

"Because Saturday's she has a class and you know she doesn't have it off like you guys do." he walked around Karakura town looking for something they could all eat. He spotted an Okonomiyaki place but quickly deciding against it unless he wanted Okonomiyaki ingredients on his hair and clothes. He dragged them into a Ramen shop. "Sit still ok." they started squirming around; he glared at them. "You two know I'm not as forgiving as your mother so stop fu . . . stop fidgeting." They sat still waiting for the waitress. She came up to them and looked down at the two kids.

"Oh are these your children?" he looked up at her.

"Yeah unfortunately."

"Don't be so mean." the waitress teased; Raiden and Reiko nodded their heads.

"Yeah we'll tell mommy you being mean!" Raiden said; he laughed.

"That won't work and you two know it." he noticed the waitress staring at him; he rolled his eyes and turned to look at Reiko and Raiden they were bouncing around in their seats. The waitress cleared her throat to get his attention. "Yeah?"

"So what can I get for you guys?" he ordered for them and stared at the two as they waited for their food. Reiko crawled onto his lap he looked down at her and ruffled her hair. She tilted her head back to look at him.

"Can we gets ice-ceam later?"

"Sure." Raiden nudged his father's leg.

"I wants Green Tea ice-ceam." Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

"Later you're going to eat first." they received their food; the twins quickly ate so they could get their Ice-cream. Grimmjow chuckled knowing that they would have a stomachache afterwards. After paying he dragged them out of the Ramen shop. They groaned and he stopped walking; he kneeled down beside them. "You guys still want the ice-cream?" Reiko leaned into his chest and nodded her head. "All right. Raiden you get on my back I'll carry you Reiko." Raiden climbed onto his back and wrapped his around his father's neck. He stood up Reiko in his arms when he felt a familiar presence.

"Grimmjow!" he turned back to see Ken running toward him. "Need help?"

"Not really. What are you doing here?"

"Well I have the day off so I was gonna meet my girlfriend but she had to cancel. So taking the kids out?"

"Yeah though they ate too quickly . . . idiots." Ken laughed.

"Don't say that! They're just kids." Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

"Yeah maybe but they have to learn that eating fast will just make them sick." Ken nodded his head in agreement.

"Ok you got me there so where are you guys going next?"

"Well I'm getting them Ice-cream and then I guess I'll take them to the park." Ken smiled.

"And here I thought you were going to be a bad father." Grimmjow glared at his green haired friend.

"Yeah well I got the girl what about you?" Ken blushed.

"So mean! Well I'll leave you to bond with the little ones!" he ran off; Grimmjow walked into the ice-cream shop. He placed Reiko on the ground and taking Raiden off of his back and onto the ground.

"All right what do you guys want?" Raiden looked at the man behind the counter.

"Green Tea ice-ceam!" the man smiled and nodded his head getting the ice cream for the little boy. Grimmjow took the treat and handed it to his son. He looked around for Reiko only to see she was hiding behind his leg. He sighed heavily and ordered two of vanilla. He paid and looked down for the twins only to find them missing.

"Shit!" he ran outside and frantically began to search for them. He tossed his cone away and started to run around searching for them. "Raiden! Reiko!?" he started to mentaly curse himself. He stopped a passerby who pointed him in the direction he saw the two. He ran off and spotted the two talking to older looking man. He growled and grabbed the twins shoving them behind him. The man smiled up at him; Grimmjow hit the man over the head. "IDIOT YOU FU . . . I WAS SCARED!" the kids looked up at their father.

"You know him daddy?" they asked in unison; he sighed heavily and shook his head. He kicked the man on the back of the head.

"This idiot is your grandfather!" the man stood up now looking more like Aki's father.

"Grampa!" they hugged the older man.

"Sorry I knew these two were around here with you so I wanted to see them." Grimmjow growled.

"SO YOU LURED THEM AWAY FROM ME!?" the older man rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry, sorry I guess I'll get going the council has a meeting today." he said goodbye to his grandchildren and left. They made their way toward the park. Raiden made his way toward the sandbox; Reiko was making her way toward the slide a young boy walked up to her.

"Hi!" he smiled, she quickly ran back to her father and hid behind him. The little boy tried to look at her but she hid further behind Grimmjow the boy looked crestfallen and walked away. Grimmjow looked down at Reiko and shook his head.

"Reiko you shouldn't be so shy." she nodded her head and mader her way to her brother at the sandbox. Grimmjow took a seat nearby watching as they played around happily. Turning his attention to another parent he saw the father and daughter playing happily. He sighed heavily and looked up at the sky. He began to notice he really pay attention to his children; usually just giving them some of the things they wanted and then leaving them alone. There was a bloodcurdling scream his attention now on his children. They were screaming their heads off and hugging each other before them stood a hollow. He quickly stood up and pulled his soul pill out of his pocket. His soul jolted forward and he ran toward his children.

"My such tasty children." the hollow cooed. Grimmjow came up and blocked the hollow from his children. "A shinigami? Well then this means I get lunch and dessert." the hollow laughed.

"Che like I would let you fucking touch my kids."

"Ah no wonder they have such strong spiritual signatures." he heard his children scream again; turning his attention away from the hollow he saw that Jack who was in his body was trying to take them away but they were kicking and screaming.

"YOU NOT DADDY!" Raiden yelled.

"NO, NO DADDY'S NOT SO NICE!" Reiko yelled; Grimmjow face deadpanned he was guessing Reiko meant his aura wasn't so calm and _nice_ as she put it. Grimmjow cursed and turned his attention back to the hollow. The beasts claw was quickly coming down on him; he jumped out of the way and pulled out Pantera. He came up behind the hollow and sliced down the beasts mask. He ran back to his body Jack was kneeling in front of the two trying to calm them down. People were already surrounding him a police officer running toward them quickly. Taking out the badge given to him he slammed it on to his bodies chest. He stepped into his body quickly and picked up the small pill shoving it in his pocket. Raiden and Reiko were still screaming and crying. He stood up and glared at the two children.

"HEY! SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY!" they stopped and looked up at him; his arms were folded across his chest and he was glaring at the two. The police had reached them and glared at Grimmjow.

"What is going on here?" Grimmjow paid no attention to the man.

"What is wrong with you two causing a fucking scene huh?!" tears welling up in their eyes they ran at him and hugged his legs.

"DADDY!" they yelled in unison; he sighed heavily. His pants would have snot all over them but he laughed and grabbed their small hands.

"Come on mom should be coming home soon." they nodded their heads and they left the park. Reaching their home quickly he took them into their room they had tired themselves out. He tucked them into their beds and walked into the living room. The front door open and closed Aki walked into the living room to see Grimmjow sitting there watching tv. She made her way over to him and sat down next to him; he slung an arm over her shoulder and pulled her closer to him.

"So how was today?" he smirked and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Uneventful."

* * *

**so a short little one shot about Grimmjow and his kids Reiko and Raiden. I know some of you wondered where the two disappeared to at the end well I didn't really explain and I don't intend to until the sequel muhahaha! So you're gonna have to wait and see until next time my lovlies! **

_**Nilla-Wafer Out!**_


End file.
